


Under the Blue Umbrella

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: "You'll catch your death if you keep standing in the rain like that."For a moment Keith doesn't move, doesn't open his eyes for he fears to be imagining the sweet sound of Lance's voice penetrating the thunderous ruckus of the fast-approaching storm. He waits, instead, until the rain no longer falls over him and its music muffles with a looming presence filling his senses."I like the rain,"-----Keith runs away in the rain after blurting out a question to the new guy working at the cafe-stand, Lance. What he doesn't know yet is that Lance follows him to answer his question.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 67





	Under the Blue Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CBL8Mh1AcYv/?igshid=1pqmbphkg71rh).

The first drop falls down on Keith like tears from the clouds. They match his spirit, the mood he's in a contrast to the previous sunny afternoon before the storm settled in. In a way he welcomes it for the drizzle washes away his own self-induced misery.

He doesn't remotely care if he's getting soaked to the bones, if his sneakers squeak with each step he takes if he's the sole person strolling through the park while everyone finds refuge in the security of a temporary shelter.

No, he doesn't care about any of that for he's silently weeping alongside the rain as his chest constricts at the flash of humiliation.

_ I'm so stupid _ , Keith thinks to himself, unconsciously kicking a puddle that splashes around his ankles. He shrinks further into himself under his coat, trying to make himself as small as possible and hoping he'd disappear. 

"Ugh!" he lets out in a long-suffering grunt, throwing his back up as the rain wash over him. He halts his steps and closes his eyes, breathing in the scent of rain and wind that partly untangles the lump in his throat. The sound of the rain around him is almost deafening, a melody made out of tiny drops that composes the soundtrack of his embarrassment.

"You'll catch your death if you keep standing in the rain like that."

For a moment Keith doesn't move, doesn't open his eyes for he fears to be imagining the sweet sound of Lance's voice penetrating the thunderous ruckus of the fast-approaching storm. He waits, instead, until the rain no longer falls over him and its music muffles with a looming presence filling his senses.

"I like the rain," Keith says finally opening his eyes. A blue umbrella protects him from the rain, fat drops sneaking their way down the fabric until they gather at the hem, hanging for dear life until they cascade down. 

"You match the rain," Lance says calmly, a light chuckle overlaying his tone. 

"Oh?" Keith looks through the corner of his eye to Lance, the heat of his presence thawing the cold of the storm that had embraced Keith. Lance is still wearing his white apron over the tight black t-shirt with the coffee stand logo. The only difference from five minutes ago is the jacket he's wearing over his uniform, a green hoodie like jacket that is a little too big for him. "How so?"

"You're both unpredictable and unrelenting and…" Lance's voice sounds a little hesitant, a tad shy for such a flirtatious person. Keith glances briefly towards him and is rewarded by a gentle blush, a swift avert of eyes situation. His heart suddenly somersaults inside his ribcage. 

"And?" Keith presses a little, just to have Lance talking a little more so that blush continues there, on his high and prominent cheekbones.

"And why did you run away?" Lance asks now staring straight at Keith, blue eyes as pristine as the tempest that assaults the high sea. There's a worried wrinkle between Lance's eyebrows that doesn't fit him, doesn't add up with the quirky and perky barista Keith has been crushing on for the past couple of months. 

Keith chews on his bottom lip as he looks down, suddenly too embarrassed. His cheeks burn though his skin is cold from the rain and within his chest, his heart rattles loudly against his pulse.

"You didn't give me the chance to answer you," Lance continues calmly, voice light and amused. "You just blurted out your invitation and then ran."

"I had second thoughts," Keith replies flinching at how absurd his words sound compared with the truth of the situation. In his mind, the scene plays almost in slow-motion, like a movie taunting him with the humiliation of his own stupidity. 

Keith arriving at the coffee stand, Lance greeting him as politely and happily as always. Keith's crushing heart hammering like a war drum inside his chest, his blood tingling his skin with goosebumps as it curses wildly in his veins, pumped for the boy standing before him. Keith's first words to Lance that day had been the ones he had been wishing to be brave enough to pronounce but always cowards at the last minute. But for some reason, this time around his lips spoke those words without his mind even registering what was happening until it was too late to take them back.

The last thing Keith remembers before taking a step back, turning on his heels and dashing from the park, was Lance's wide eyes staring at him.

"Are you still having them?" Lance asks and Keith snaps his head back up to him, watching as Lance cocks his head to the side, wondering. 

"What?"

"Second thoughts about going on a date," Lance says, the hand on the handle of the umbrella shaking just a little but enough for Keith to catch it. It matches his own trembling jitters as he stands to stare at Lance under the blue hue of the umbrella. "You didn't let me answer you."

"I wasn't expecting you to answer," Keith admits brushing a lock of hair from his forehead. 

"Then why did you ask me out?" Lance asks a little hesitant, words faltering just a tad.

"I… um…" Keith sighs tiredly, shoulders dropping as he pinches the bridge of his nose. He gathers the last bit of mortal strength he has, the last remaining bit of courage he finds somewhere deep inside his own judgemental misery and exhales the fears away. He straightens his backs and looks at Lance, lips parted and ready to properly ask him on a date. "I… I mean, would you... what I mean is… damn it!"

But the words don't want to come out for they choke on his throat as Lance's blue eyes widen once again at him. 

Lance chuckles, a bubbling chuckle that eclipses whatever other sound surrounds Keith. The song of the rain can't match the beauty of Lance's chuckle at Keith's expense. It's such a lovely sound, real and it simmers around Keith like a warm blanket and he wants more of it.

"Yes," Lance says and Keith stares back at him puzzled. "I'd like to go out with you."

Keith feels the air shift around him, his lungs are finally able to breathe properly though his entire body shivers in that sweet excitement that scares as well as thrills him.

"What do you say," Lance continues, leaning just a little towards Keith in the cramp and small space underneath the umbrella. Keith unconsciously holds his breath as Lance's scent, like the summer breeze after a tropical storm, surrounds him, "tomorrow after my shift? Sounds good?"

"Sounds perfect," Keith replies with a smile and is rewarded by that lopsided grin that always makes his heart skip a dangerous beat. It's mischievous and cunning, a small curve on the corner of his lip that is so knowing.

"Ah, I think it stopped raining," Lance says, swiftly pushing the umbrella aside and looking up.

Keith follows suit and realises that the sweet smell of rain lingers in the air alongside the pristine ray of a peeking sunbeam. It's shy and filtering the water that covers their surroundings, a kaleidoscope of light that reflects the perfect harmony after the storm.

"You better have this," Lance closes the umbrella and offers it to Keith. He gingerly takes it though raises a puzzled eyebrow at him which makes Lance chuckle again, that same deep chuckle that does funny things to Keith. "In case it rains again. I don't want you catching a cold before our date."

"What about you?"

"I have a spare back at the stand. You can give it back tomorrow," Lance adds with a wink. He places his hands on his pockets and shrinks within himself, suddenly a little shy and begins walking backwards, one slow step after the other. "Tomorrow, at six o'clock."

"I'll be there," Keith replies holding the umbrella tightly, Lance's fingertips still warm there and almost vivid, pulsing with energy. 

"Don't run away again," Lance warns.

"I won't, I promise," Keith reassures and Lance smiles, a genuine and bright smile that makes Keith almost sigh. He feels like a lovesick teenager but he doesn't mind it. It's a thrilling sensation that makes him feel almost capable of braving whatever gale comes his way. 

Lance turns on his heels and rushes down the path back to the coffee stand, his sneakers making a funny noise. Keith watches him disappear around the corner and lets the breath out of his lungs in a long and relieved sigh that lifts his mood. His previous dampened emotions suddenly bristle back to life, pumping with energy and springing his determination. 

With Lance's umbrella still in his hands, he wipes a drop from his nose and rushes back home, ready to clean away the rain that had drenched his spirits.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
